El Rey Battousai
by michel 8 8 8
Summary: UA. Kenshin ha de conocer a sus futuros compañeros, pero... ¿querrán ellos? R
1. Chapter 1

_**Prólogo **_

En el s. III después de Cristo, el Imperio romano, se extendía de costa a costa por toda Europa, dominando la Galia, Hispania, Italia o Britania. Ansiando aún más conquistas, ambicionando más tierras y deseando más oro, más pueblos leales y completamente sometidos a Roma, los romanos emprendieron una campaña contra los afamados guerreros sarmatas del Este, reconocidos por su habilidad como jinetes y por sus aguerridas campañas bélicas. Miles de hombre perecieron en dicha conquista. Al amanecer del cuarto día de batalla, los pocos supervivientes, eran jinetes de la legendaria, aunque muy diezmada caballería sarmata, orgullo de su nación. Impresionados por su valor, los romanos les perdonaron la vida y sellaron un pacto con ellos. A cambio de dicho pacto, se incorporaron al grueso del ejército romano, aunque más les habría valido morir aquel día.

El pacto, tenía dos cláusulas y en la segunda de ellas, se estipulaba que, no sólo ellos servirían a Roma, también y sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos y así, hasta el fin del mundo, o la destrucción de Roma.

_Año 452 Después de Cristo_

_En una remota pradera de Sarmatia_

Un joven, galopaba a toda velocidad, intentando llegar lo antes posible a su destino, la aldea de su padre.

Al llegar, desmonto y le dijo:

-_Otô-san, _ya están aquí.

Su padre, Akira Kiyosato, le dijo:

-Enishi, hijo mío, ha llegado el momento.

En ese instante, detrás de la colina, cubierta por la niebla, aparecieron unos jinetes, que portaban un estandarte romano.

Al situarse a la altura de los aldeanos, ellos pudieron ver que tan sólo iban 2 romanos, el resto eran adolescentes sarmatas, como Enishi, seguramente tendrían los mismos trece años que él. Enishi se subió a su montura y observó a su padre, quien, acariciando la crin del caballo, le dijo:

-Hijo mío, dice una leyenda, que todo caballero muerto, regresa a nuestro mundo convertido en caballo y poseyendo una amplia visión del futuro. El sabe lo que te espera y te protegerá.

En ese momento, pequeñas lágrimas asomaron en los ojos de su padre.

-Enishi! Enishi!- gritaba una joven morena, que irradiaba felicidad, saliendo de una cabaña y dirigiéndose hacia él.

Al llegar a donde él estaba, le dijo:

-Toma, Enishi- extendió la mano, mostrándole un amuleto, en el que se podía observar la faz de un tigre- te traerá suerte.

Enishi lo recogió con sumo cuidado y le dijo, sonriendo, a su pequeña hermana

-Muchas gracias, Tomoe, es precioso- tras ello, mirando al resto de su familia, añadió con un semblante más serio- No temáis, os juro que volveré.

Dio un pequeño tirón a las riendas del caballo y éste dio la vuelta y, lentamente, se dirigió hacia donde los otros le esperaban.

Al llegar hasta ellos, le preguntó al oficial romano:

-¿Cuánto estaremos fuera?

El otro, serio, le respondió:

-Quince años, sin contar el tiempo que tardemos en llegar hasta vuestro destino.

A Enishi le apareció una sombra de pena en el rostro, cuando su padre gritó:

-ENISHI!- éste se giró. Su padre, golpeó ligeramente su corazón en dos ocasiones con el puño derecho y, alzándolo, exclamó- HONOOOOOOR!

El resto de la aldea imitó al jefe del poblado

Los acompañantes del joven respondieron al saludo, imitándolo, como correspondía, pero Enishi no lo hizo, tan sólo se golpeó ligeramente el pecho y levantó el brazo.

Al bajarlo, dirigió una mirada rápida a su padre, quien estaba abrazando a su madre e inmediatamente bajó la vista y, poco después, la dirigió al frente, encaminándose hacia sus compañeros.

El lugar al que se dirigían era Britania, aunque, mejor dicho sería la mitad sur de la misma, pues estaba dividida por un inmenso muro de 118 Km, construido entre finales del s. 0 y principios del s. I, para separar a los rebeldes autóctonos de los colonos romanos. Dicho muro, era conocido como el "Muro de Adriano", pues fue ese emperador, nacido en Itálica, quien lo mandó construir. Así que, al igual que sus antepasados, se dirigieron a esa zona llena de demonios y muerte, donde se jugarían la vida desde el año siguiente, cuando ya hubieran aprendido los estilos de lucha britanos y serían dirigidos por un paladín romano, que no compartía absolutamente nada con sus antecesor, ya que el paladín a quien servirían, Himura Kenshin, era un adolescente como ellos, criado por el reconocido Hiko Seijuro, el paladín y senador romano, que se casó con una britana y mantuvo a toda Britania en paz, con la ayuda de sus valientes compañeros y amigos sarmatas.

Mientras tanto, en un lago de Britania, un joven pelirrojo, de unos 13 años, bajaba feliz una colina que le llevaría hasta su madre, que estaba lavando tranquilamente la ropa.

-_Oka-san, Oka-san, _ya he terminado!

Le enseñó a la mujer una pieza de barro, aún manchada, a lo que ella, sonriendo, respondió:

-Es precioso, hijo. Lávalo para que quede mejor.

El joven lo metió en el agua y comenzó a frotarlo con sus dedos rápidamente, ante la atenta y divertida mirada de su madre. Al sacarla, se pudo contemplar una especie de moneda de barro, en la que se veía una imagen de un hombre joven y dos palabras, una en cada lateral _KATSURA_, en una y en la otra _KOGORO._

-Mire, madre- le dijo al levantarse.

Pero ella ya se había ido y agitaba la mano a lo lejos, pidiéndole que se reuniera con ella. Miró tras él y allí estaba Katsura, junto a él y con su caballo bien agarrado por la riendas.

-Katsura- dijo al levantarse y girarse, extendiendo la moneda hacia el hombre- para ti.

El hombre la cogió y sonrió al contemplarla.

-Muy bien, Kenshin- le dijo, mientras le devolvía la moneda- quédatela. Entrégamela cuando vengas a Roma.

Katsura montó en su caballo, mientras Kenshin seguía contemplando la moneda.

Observaron la colina por la que Kenshin había bajado y vieron como unos caballos pasaban frente a ellos. Katsura bajó, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Kenshin y le dijo:

-Mira, jóvenes caballeros. Fíjate bien, pues, algún día, si así lo decides, podrías llegar a comandarlos, cuando tomes las riendas del increíble dominio de tu padre y sirvas a Roma con tu alma y tu arma, al igual que tu padre, antes que tú. Pero has de saber que dicho cargo conlleva una responsabilidad sagrada y ancestral- se arrodilló frente al joven, aún con las manos sobre sus hombros y le dijo- Has de protegerles, defenderles y apreciar su vida como tu mayor tesoro, pues ellos, eso mismo harán contigo, Kenshin y, si perecen en un combate, ello no será una razón para morir, sino una para vivir, no sólo por ti, son también por ellos. Vosotros seríais caballeros y seríais parte de esos pocos, que se sacrifican por el resto para defender su libertad, pues el mundo ni es ni será un lugar perfecto y son los caballeros los que han de luchar por que los demás no sufran.

Katsura se levantó y se dirigió hacia su caballo, montó y subió a Kenshin tras él y lo llevó hasta el asentamiento romano, donde Kenshin descansó, para conocer, al día siguiente, a sus compañeros.

**Notas del Autor: **Muy buenas. Vale, tengo dos fics de Conan, dos de Kenshin y uno de Sin Rastro sin terminar, pero no me he podido resistir a subirlo y, a partir del 21 intenatré actualizar todos y cada uno de mis fics.

Este, en particular, está ligeramente inspirado en la película "El Rey Arturo" y llevaba un tiempo deseando publicarlo, pero no me decidía y ahora, al ver el fic de Arcasdre, he pensado "Vamos a hacerle la competencia" Jaja. Ahoa en serio, lo he publicado en cuanto lo he acabado.

Esperando reviews y deseando que os cuidéis y tengáis solidaridad, justicia y libertad

se despide

michel 8 8 8


	2. Primer encuentro

_**Primer encuentro**_

Kenshin, junto a Katsura, a lomos del caballo de éste último, se dirigía a galope tendido hacia el asentamiento, donde recibiría a sus futuros compañeros de armas. Por el camino, divisó una espada clavada en una roca y le pidió a Katsura detenerse un momento. Al llegar, se bajó, avanzó unos metros hasta situarse frente a la roca, se arrodilló y cruzando las manos y apoyando la frente sobre los nudillos, comenzó a rezar.

-_Oto-san, onegai-gozaimasu, dame la fuerza suficiente para guiar a los míos con fuerza y sabiduría, fuerza para que me respeten y la fuerza necesaria para no defraudarte._

Se levantó y miró fijamente la _katana_ clavada frente a él. Esa era la legendaria espada de su padre "_Hangetsu_". Según él tenía entendido, esa espada se la encontró su padre, Hiko Seijuro, en su primera batalla, junto al cuerpo de un soldado bárbaro del norte, cuyo pueblo se hacía llamar los hunos, tras una incursión militar secreta. Se la llevó a un especialista, y éste le dijo, que provenía de una tierra más allá de los hunos, donde hombres pequeños, vestían imponentes armaduras y usaban dichas espadas con una astucia y precisión innombrables.

Durante toda su vida, su padre había usado todo el tiempo que podía para desarrollar una técnica de combate útil para ese tipo de espadas, creando una técnica a la que llamó "_Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu" _y que le estaba transmitiendo a su hijo cuando le mataron. Kenshin, había de agradecer mucho a su padre que se la dejara descrita completamente en varios pergaminos, que él guardaba como si fueran tesoros.

Posó su mano sobre la empuñadura, como si quisiera que le transmitiera su fuerza.

Tras unos minutos sin moverse, reemprendió su camino con Katsura, quien le esperaba sonriente junto a su caballo.

Caminaron en silencio, mientras Kenshin seguía pidiéndole ayuda a su padre, pues una misión muy importante le iba a ser encomendada: Ayudar a aquellos guerreros.

Cuando llegaron al asentamiento, había varios caballos en la entrada, que seguramente serían de sus futuros compañeros.

Kenshin se dirigió a pasos rápidos al interior de la residencia, donde le estaban esperando, en una ordenada fila, sus futuros seis compañeros, que se arrodillaron al verle entrar, como si ya fuera su comandante. Kenshin, nervioso, se acercó al primero de ellos.

Era un joven, de su misma edad, al igual que el resto, pero que tenía en el pelo un extraño color grisáceo y junto a él tenía una extraña espada larga, muy parecida a las típicas sármatas, pero extrañamente mucho más larga.

Kenshin extendió su mano hacia él y, dubitativamente, el joven la aceptó para ponerse de pie, mientras decía:

-Yukishiro, Enishi...

-Yo soy Himura, Kenshin, un honor que seáis mi compañero, Yukishiro.

Dejando al adolescente bastante sorprendido, Kenshin se acercó al siguiente.

Era un poco más alto que Yukishiro, tenía el cabello negro hasta el extremo y unos ojos azules inexpresivos.

Repitió la misma acción que anteriormente y éste la aceptó con más convicción.

-Shinomori, Aoshi.

-Himura, Kenshin, bienvenido sea, Shinomori.

Cuando pasó, observó las dos espadas cortas que tenía en el suelo junto a él.

El siguiente era igual de alto que Shinomori, pero tenía el pelo castaño y una cinta roja lo elevaba en punta. Curiosamente, no tenía ningún arma cerca suyo.

Esta vez, el sármata se levantó, antes de que Kenshin extendiera la mano y estrechó la mano de Kenshin, en el momento en el que se la tendió y dijo, seguro:

-Sagara, Sanosuke.

-Encantado de que esté con nosotros, Sagara.

El resto ya estaban levantados cuando Kenshin se acercó a ellos, así fue como conoció al resto:

Tsukioka, Tsunan, llevaba un arco junto a él y era bastante serio, por lo que Kenshin pudo apreciar, a primera vista.

Amakusa, Shogo, era un chico de, aproximadamente, la misma estatura que Sanosuke y portaba una espada igual a la de Kenshin.

Seta, Soujiro, era un chico bajito, con una espada de una mano junto a él. A dicha espada, le habían recortado parte de la empuñadura y de la "cazoleta" que originalmente llevaba. La sonrisa que adornaba su cara, le hizo pensar a Kenshin que su infancia hubo de ser realmente feliz.

Una vez les hubo saludado a todos, les pidió que entraran y les mostraría sus dependencias, donde podrían instalarse y, les indicó que después se dirigieran al comedor, donde les darían una comida y donde les explicaría las funciones que iban a desempeñar.

Un tiempo después, se encontraban todos en el salón en el que se celebraría la comida. Era una mesa bastante larga, presidida por la imponente figura de Katsura. Kenshin se sentó a la derecha de él y, frente al pelirrojo, se sentó un joven de su misma edad, ligeramente más bajo que Sanosuke, pero con una musculatura bastante desarrollada.

El resto se sentó inmediatamente después que Katsura

El almuerzo comenzó con tranquilidad, con diversas conversaciones, mantenidas entre grupos.

-Bien- interrumpió Katsura, al ver que todos habían finalizado ya- Me complace que hayáis llegado hasta aquí. Soy Katsura, Kogoro, Centurión del César, hermano menor de Hiko Seijuro y actual gobernante "en funciones" de este territorio romano.

Ninguno de los visitantes entendió lo que significaba "en funciones", así que se apresuró en aclarar:

-Hiko, Seijuro, anterior gobernante de esta región, llamada Britania, falleció hace ya 2 años y, desde entonces, soy yo el encargado de regir estas tierras, hasta que el futuro regidor, Himura Kenshin, aquí presente, sea capaz de llevar a buen término sus funciones.

Entonces, todos lo entendieron.

-Según he sido informado, durante 15 años habréis de permanecer en este recóndito lugar, cumpliendo las mismas funciones que realizaría una Legión Romana. Reducir cualquier foco de posible rebelión. ¿Hay algún comentario?

Enishi, se levantó:

-Sí, pero¿quién es él?- señalando al individuo que acompañaba a Katsura.

-Es Shozo. Le entrené desde joven y es un excelente luchador. Os acompañará siempre que sea posible, para intentar llegar a poseer los conocimientos suficientes para convertirse en Centurión. Espero que no les importe.

-No se preocupe por ello, le protegeremos- dijo Enishi, sonriendo con aires de superioridad- al igual que a su Principito.

Kenshin, parecía inalterable. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y no prestaba atención a lo que ocurría en la habitación.

-Perdone, pero yo ni siquiera le conozco, así que no creo que sea lógico que comience a menospreciar mis habilidades.

-Shozo... no sé si sabes que los sármatas somos los mejores guerreros de todo el Imperio... no creo que te convenga entrar en problemas conmigo, uno de los mejores.

Ambos, de pie, cruzaron miradas asesinas y Enishi descargó un primer puñetazo, que no llegó a su destino, pues la palma izquierda de Kenshin lo interceptó, cuando éste se levantó, rápidamente.

-No quiero peleas internas, Yukishiro.

Enishi, con los ojos ligeramente desorbitados y las mejillas levemente enrojecidas, añadió, en una actitud arrogante.

-Tú no eres quien para detenerme, romano- la última palabra, sonó como si la escupiera.

Kenshin, al percatarse del excesivo olor a alcohol que emanaba de Enishi, cerró su puño sobre el de Enishi, intentando que éste retrocediera y, por su propia iniciativa, se sentara, pero Enishi estaba demasiado borracho como para hacer caso de la implícita advertencia de Kenshin y optó por intentar propinarle un puñetazo con la mano libre. Kenshin, que ya se lo esperaba, se agachó hacia el frente y, con la mano derecha abierta, golpeó en la nuca a Enishi, dejándolo inconsciente. Lo atrapó con ese brazo derecho, apoyando la cabeza del joven sobre su hombro. Le cargó al hombro y salió de la habitación disculpándose.

Mientras, Sanosuke murmuraba con Aoshi:

-Ese Himura... parece realmente fuerte. Yo creí que era una niña.

-¿No sabes nada de él, Sano?

-No... ¿debería?

-Pues sí. Es el hijo de Hiko Seijuro, anterior gobernante de Britania, por eso él heredará éstas tierras.

-Eso ya lo había supuesto...- contestó el castaño.

-Pues bien, su padre, creó el poderoso estilo de lucha, el _Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu_, capaz de vencer cualquier ataque y tan sólo hay una persona que siga conociendo los secretos de ese estilo y es Himura.

-Pero no puede conocer toda la técnica, pues su padre murió hace ya algún tiempo.

-Además, su padre era un gran erudito, que conocía a Aristóteles, Arquímedes, Virgilio, Homero... Así que transcribió todos sus conocimientos a un libro, el reconocido "Ryu" y que Himura estudia desde la defunción de su padre.

-Entonces, ha de ser verdaderamente fuerte...

-Sí, lo es y más si le unimos los conocimientos que le está confiriendo Katsura... no me extrañaría nada que, de aquí a unos 30 años, sea Emperador. Además, creo recordar haber oído algo acerca de un hermano, un tal Shinta... pero hace ya años que no se sabe nada de él... quizás de ahí provenga su ansia por aprender y vengarse de los presuntos asesinos, los britanos.

-Vaya...

Aoshi y el resto se fueron retirando, dejando a Katsura y Shozo a solas.

-Shozo¿crees que podrás?

-En principio, el único obstáculo parece ser Yukishiro, pero no sé, puede que tampoco le caiga en gracia al resto.

-Tranquilo, lo único que has de hacer es velar por la seguridad de Kenshin, para que algún día pueda llegar a ser, pues estoy seguro de que, si continúa como hasta ahora, no habrá ningún problema en que lo consiga. Si lleva a cabo todo lo que se le pida en éstos 15 años que le quedan aquí, se vendrá a Roma conmigo y recibirá el apoyo de gran parte del Senado por sus aportaciones militares al Imperio... no me extrañaría nada que fuera, en 25 años desde hoy, el futuro Emperador. Nos devolverá la gloria que los Romanos nos merecemos, creando el mayor estado de todos los tiempos, donde la igualdad reine y los legionarios sean llamados tan sólo una vez al año, no como ha sido hasta ahora, que cada Legión Romana era llamada a campañas militares permanentes por todo el Imperio y durante todo el año. Con Kenshin, llegará una era de paz, en la que la gloria romana será incomparable a la de cualquier otra nación.

Con éstas palabras, Katsura se retiró, dejando a Shozo sumido en pensamientos sobre el futuro.

**Notas del Autor: **Bien, aquí os dejo un segundo capítulo. Me ha costado bastante sacar 5 minutos para escribirlo y subirlo entre tanto examen, porque estoy que no doy abasto. Si puedo, subiré también algo de El Protector y de El ángel de la guarda, pero no puedo promenter nada.

En éste, yo sólo he retratado un primer encuentro entre ellos, ahora vendrán las misiones, los problemas, los líos amorosos, etc...

He comenzado a ver, en CUATRO, la serie ROMA,que es emitida los Martes a las 22:00. A todos aquellos que la cojáis, os recomiendo la serie, pues aunque tenga ciertas escenas bastante explícitas, (eso era lo que se llevaba entonces, las orgías, eran algo de lo más normal, aunque ahora las miremos como cosas raras,antes habían incluso salones dedicados a dicho fin) tiene un gran valor histórico y está muy bien.

Muchos me han dicho que Arturo era Celta, otros que Franco y alguien me llegó a decir que Germano, pues bien, el Arturoen el que se basa el argumento de éste fic,no es el de Excalibur, éste es Arturo Casto, el de la última película del Rey Arturo,de Britania y Paladín romano, en quien se dice, se basó la reconocida leyenda. Mucha gente lo ha señalado como un simple mito, un sueño de los arqueólogos o realidad. Nunca estaremos seguros completamente, pues encontrar la inspiración de un cuento medieval... está complicado. Esto es lo mismo que basar una tesis de Historia en, por ejemplo, la película Troya, que, de real, tiene el caballo, los nombres y poco más.

Bien, esperando haber resuelto cualquier posible duda y esperando reviews,me despido.

Cuidáos

michel 8 8 8


	3. No puede ser muy fuerte

_**No puede ser muy fuerte**_

_A la mañana siguiente _

El día amaneció tranquilamente.

Kenshin, que se había levantado el primero de todos, había ido a entrenar un poco antes del desayuno, mientras que Shozo conversaba con Katsura acerca de la distribución de las milicias.

Poco después, llegó el desayuno. Kenshin se quitó el sudor de la cara y el torso y, acompañado de Katsura y Shozo, se dirigió al comedor.

Allí, Enishi y Shougo, que habían compartido habitación, conversaban tranquilamente, mientras que Aoshi, que había compartido su habitación con Sanosuke, tenía unas enormes ojeras y no paraba de susurrar "No he podido dormir... no he podido dormir..." y Sanosuke, con una vitalidad sorprendente, engullía platos y platos sin pausa.

Tsunan y Soujiro, que habían compartido también una habitación, se encontraban bastantes menos habladores que el resto. Tsunan, estaba callado porque era su naturaleza, pero Soujiro... tenía cara de hablador¿qué le habría pasado?. Se preguntaba Kenshin.

En ese momento, Kenshin percibió como Sanosuke se acercaba lenta, aunque peligrosamente hacia su comida, así que comenzó a comer rápidamente. Una ligera decepción se dibujó en el rostro de Sanosuke, pero desapareció en el momento en el que vio entrar a una señora con más comida. El joven levantó inmediatamente el brazo, indicándole que podía servirle a él. La señora le acercó la bandeja llena de carne y frutas y ésta inmediatamente desapareció de sus manos, apareciendo en las de Sanosuke con tan sólo la mitad de su contenido e, instantes después, desapareció el resto de su contenido, dejando una bandeja brillante.

Sanosuke se acarició el estómago, mientras una ramita de trigo reposaba en sus labios.

-Ayyy, que bien he comido.

Kenshin, en el momento en el que concluyó, se dirigió de nuevo hasta la parte trasera, para practicar un poco más. Siempre le habían dicho que se auto-exigía demasiado, pero él opinaba justamente lo contrario, que entrenaba demasiado poco.

Bueno, dominar, prácticamente en su totalidad, la técnica de su padre a los trece años, no era precisamente un logro menor.

Kenshin cogió un poco de paja, la amarró en torno a un tronco con una cuerda y comenzó a realizar ataques con su espada de madera, ya que, la de su padre, estaba clavada en su tumba y, las dos copias que poseía, una larga y una corta, las guardaba para combates reales.

Enishi, intrigado por el destino del joven, se dirigió hacia el mismo lugar que él y contempló como luchaba contra el árbol, demostrando poseer una rapidez increíble para su pequeño cuerpo. De acuerdo, las personas pequeñas son más rápidas, pero aún así, Enishi había creído, erróneamente, que ése joven sería un debilucho, pero, por el contrario, parecía bastante fuerte.

Se estiró ligeramente y se encaminó hacia el pelirrojo, recogiendo dos espadas que estaban el suelo.

-¡Himura!- le gritó.

El joven se dio la vuelta al oír su apellido.

-Vamos a luchar... para saber quien es mejor...

-No lo veo necesario, Yukishiro. Además, su arma favorita es la espada larga, no las espadas gemelas, así que, si le venzo, argumentaría dicha circunstancia para justificar su derrota.

-Lo sé, pero no hay espadas largas de madera por aquí...

Kenshin señaló con su espada un montoncito de espadas de madera que se encontraba tras Enishi, del que sobresalían algunas espadas cortas, medianas y una larga sobre el montón.

-Ahí tiene su arma, Yukishiro.

Enishi se acercó a la pila y extrajo de ella una espada larga, muy similar a la que solía usar en los combates con su padre, Akira...

-Bien, comencemos cuando quieras- le dijo Kenshin, bastantes seguro de sí mismo.

Enishi se tomó algunos momento andando lateralmente, al igual que Kenshin, y dando vueltas alrededor del campo de entrenamiento.

De repente, Enishi se lanzó en una zancada larga y atacó de frente, pero Kenshin simplemente dio un paso atrás y, cuando Enishi se quedó clavado en el suelo, Kenshin realizó un arco descendente, que habría impactado en la espalda del peligris, si éste no se hubiera lanzado al suelo, de espaldas y colocó su espada como defensa.

El pelirrojo, giró las muñecas y levantó la empuñadura, para dar el golpe de gracia, pero Yukishiro, en una maniobra realmente arriesgada, colocó el filo en la trayectoria de la espada de Kenshin, deteniéndola. Empujó hacia arriba con su espada, evitando alguna respuesta de Himura y se levantó.

-Vaya, es bueno, no me lo esperaba... parece que habrá que luchar en serio.

Kenshin puso su espada frente a él, horizontalmente, sosteniendo la punta con la mano izquierda, en una posición bastante defensiva.

Enishi, previendo que el pelirrojo esquivaría su ataque como la mayoría, se lanzó frontalmente con un golpe descendente.

Kenshin, en lugar de dar un paso hacia atrás, como anteriormente, giró sobre sí mismo y gritó:

-¡_Ryu Kan Sen Kogarashi!_

El golpe habría matado a Enishi si hubiera sido una espada real, o si no hubiera agachado la cabeza. Por suerte, tan sólo le quitó algunos cabellos.

-Ha ido por poco...- dijo Enishi, mientras se sobaba la cabeza, buscando algún rastro de sangre.

-Ncht, pensé que ésta vez era mío...- se reprochó Kenshin.

Enishi, molesto por la poca estima que Himura demostraba hacia su persona, dio unos cuantos pasos rápidos en el lugar en el que se encontraba y dijo:

-¿Empezamos?

-¿_Oro_?- preguntó sorprendido el pelirrojo.

-Sólo estaba calentado... ¿No creeríais que eso era todo lo que podía hacer, verdad?

-Ah... se refería a eso... pues es verdad, empecemos el combate de verdad.

Kenshin pasó su espada a la mano izquierda y la bajó, tocando el suelo con la punta.

Enishi supuso que, de nuevo, actuaría golpeando con su espada al lado izquierdo, así que él atacaría de frente y se desviaría hacia la izquierda, así vencería a ese muchacho prepotente...

-¿Viene? O he de ir yo...

Oh, no, encima vacilarle no... no podía consentir algo así de ese renacuajo...

Se lanzó de frente, por tercera vez y, al ver que su espada seguía al frente, pero Kenshin no se apartaba, pensó en seguir el ataque...

Grave error.

Cuando la espada tocó el flequillo del pelirrojo, éste se apartó hacia la derecha y le marcó un puñetazo a Enishi, golpeándole sólo con el aire, pero aún así, era una advertencia... Kenshin no era un guerrero como los sármatas, que se guiaban por su instinto, Kenshin fijaba siempre su atención en los ojos del rival, captando cualquier posible ataque y realizando un esquive en consecuencia, o, si no, obligaba al rival a atacar como él deseaba, tal y como había ocurrido ahora, que obligó a Enishi a atacar a la izquierda, en su creencia de que sólo la espada le iba a dañar... pero no era así, Kenshin era un espadachín con recursos.

Al oír el estruendo que estaban causando, Katsura y el resto se precipitaron al exterior, para observar la procedencia de los sonidos. En la parte trasera de las viviendas, se encontraban Kenshin y Enishi, junto a un árbol, al parecer peleando con espadas de madera...

-Esto promete ser interesante...- dijo Sano, sonriendo.

-¿Por?- preguntó Shozo- para mí no hay ninguna duda, ganará Kenshin, es increíblemente bueno, llegó a ganarle a tres centuriones al mismo tiempo, el año pasado.

-Bien, Enishi, es el mejor de la aldea, junto a Shougo, ambos son increíblemente buenos- continuó Sanosuke.

-¿Sí?- Kenshin parecía haber oído la conversación.

Se separó de Enishi y se dirigió al montoncito de espadas de madera. Cogió una pequeña y otra igual de larga que la suya.

-Me fije en que llevaba una como ésta...- le lanzó la espada larga a Shougo, quien la cogió al vuelo sin problemas- Dos contra uno, a ver si pueden conmigo.

Aquello era algo que a Enishi no le había gustado nada, pues era como si menospreciara sus habilidades, pero... quizás sirviera para bajarle los humos a ese pequeño guerrero.

Con una mirada, le dio a entender a Shougo su plan y éste tan sólo asintió, y se preparó.

Ambos, al mismo tiempo, se lanzaron contra Kenshin, cada uno desde un lado diferente.

Kenshin se agachó en el mismo instante en que las espadas comenzaban a rozar sus ropas y golpeó a ambos en el costado, a Enishi lateralmente, de derecha a izquierda, en las costillas y a Shougo, le dejó la punta de su espada corta frente a la garganta.

El pelirrojo tiró las espadas al suelo, se levantó y se fue, dejando a sus contrincantes sorprendidos por su rapidez.

-Son demasiado impulsivos- les dijo Katsura, mientras se acercaba- cuando aprendan a relajarse, a pensar en su próximo movimiento y a prevenir los ataques rivales, podrían vencer a quien quisieran.

Enishi tiró su espada, clavándola en un árbol y maldiciendo.

-¿Cómo es posible que sea tan bueno...¿Tan rápido...? Tiene mi misma edad, no es posible que sea tan fuerte...

-Créame Yukishiro, tiene sus motivos para ser así de poderoso e incluso más, si su fisonomía se lo permitiera.

-¿Cómo?

-La venganza es una de las armas más poderosas para quien las usa y más dañinas para el mismo que existen, Yukishiro, téngalo en cuenta.

-Pero¿de qué estamos hablando?

-Su hermano.

**F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K**

_Año 449 D.C._

_Britania_

-Hemano, hemanito, cógeme si puedes- un niño pelirrojo, de ojos azules, corría por los pasillos de la residencia, seguido de cerca de otro pelirrojo, pero éste con los ojos violetas.

-Allá voy, Shinta, prepárate- le dijo el mayor de los dos.

Kenshin perseguía a su joven hermano de 4 años por toda la residencia de sus padres, intentado cazarle, pero había que reconocer que el pequeño era escurridizo.

Entró en la habitación de su hermano, donde seguramente estaría él y, en ese momento, un cubo con agua le cayó en la cabeza.

Cuando se lo quitó de la cabeza, con los ojos entrecerrados, pudo ver como su hermano y su padre se reían a más no poder.

-Padre, ya sois un poco mayor para éstas cosas¿no cree?

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- su padre ni siquiera le oyó, tan sólo veía la cara y las ropas mojadas de su hijo mayor.

-¿Ah, sí?- Kenshin cogió el cubo de madera, se escurrió la ropa y llenó un poco el cubo con esa agua, así que, en venganza, se la lanzó a ellos, mojándolos también- JAJAJAJA

Kenshin no podía parar de reír al ver la cara que se le había quedado a su padre, pues no se había esperado ese ataque a traición de su hijo mayor. Tanto Hiko como Shinta estaban empapados y mirando incrédulos a Kenshin, que era quien se reía ahora.

En un momento, la cara de perplejidad de Hiko se tornó en una mueca tenebrosa, con una vena en la frente.

-Vaya, hijo mío, me has sorprendido...

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Hiko salió de la habitación, sin que Kenshin se diera cuenta, pues seguía riéndose sin parar. Cuando el pelirrojo mayor se levantó del suelo y vio la sonrisa enorme de su hermano pequeño, se temió lo peor y se agachó, haciendo que el agua que su padre iba a lanzarle, le diera de lleno al pobre Shinta, cuya sonrisa se borró del rostro, pasando de nuevo a una mueca con los ojos entrecerrados, bastante aterradora. Se bajó de su cama y se acercó a su padre, quien se agachó para hablar con él... pero el infante le cogió de la oreja y le dio un tironcillo.

-Papi, toto...

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- Kenshin estaba que iba a estallar.

En ese momento, Tae, su madre, les llamó:

-Baja ya Seijuro y trae a los niños, que ya está lista la cena.

Aquello era algo que no se veía en casi ningún lugar del Imperio. Una familia en la que el amor reinara de verdad, donde se permitían bromas y donde no había necesidad de secretos.

Durante la comida, Hiko anunció que tenía que partir al día siguiente junto a sus hombres a una última misión, antes de que ellos se fueran y de que su primo Katsura volviera, momento que aprovecharía para dejar el gobierno en manos de su primo, hasta que Kenshin se encargara de todo.

Al día siguiente, su padre partió y, todo fue normal, Kenshin acompañó a su madre hasta el río, para ayudarla con la ropa, pero a partir de ahí...

Al volver, se encontraron su casa con bastantes golpes en muchos lados, lo que evidenciaba una batalla. Al entrar, la escena marcó a Kenshin de por vida. El cuerpo de Sae, su tía, descuartizado en el suelo, junto al servicio y a los tres guardias de la casa y ningún rastro de Shinta...

Kenshin recorrió todas las zonas hasta las que Shinta podría haber llegado, acompañado por un perro, intentando localizar a su hermano... pero nada. Ni siquiera aquel regalo que unos árabes le hicieron a su padre, aquel precioso animal con su infalible olfato, consiguió nada. Quizás se debiera a toda la sangre que había en la zona...

Kenshin se sumió en un estado de depresión total, muy similar al de su madre y esperaron a que Seijuro regresara al día siguiente, para intentar hacer algo... pero ni siquiera esa suerte tuvieron, pues al día siguiente, volvieron sólo dos de los acompañantes de su padre, pero con los caballos de los otros 7 y el semental de su padre, todos muertos... Al parecer, aquella mañana, habían sufrido el ataque de unos britanos que avanzaban en dirección contraria. Eran cerca del centenar y ni siquiera Seijuro pudo con ellos.

Enterraron a Seijuro, junto a la tumba que simbolizaba a Shinta, y clavaron en su tumba a la poderosa espada _Hangetsu._

Aquel fue el final de la vida normal de Kenshin y el inicio de su perfeccionamiento como asesino. Con el tiempo, tanto él como su madre intentaban vivir de la manera más parecida a la que lo hacían con sus otros dos componentes vivos, pero... nunca sería igual

**F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K**

-Espero que ahora le consigas entender, Yukishiro- le dijo Katsura.

Enishi se dirigió a la habitación de Kenshin y, allí, le vio de rodillas y rezando a un pequeño crucifijo, pidiendo el poder suficiente para castigar a quienes mataron a su padre y a su hermano.

-Tranquilo, Himura- se dijo a sí mismo Enishi- yo te ayudaré.

**Notas del Autor: **Muy buenas¿Cómo os va?

Bien, éste capítulo lo tengo que subir desde un ciber (al igual que los últimos reviews que dejé) gracias a la intercesión de mi mami, que me ha dejado salir con loscolegas y, cuando acabo con los colegas, me voy al ciber, jeje.

Ahora, os puedo decir que estoy escribiendo (a mano, como hacía antes, puesno me queda otra) el siguiente capítulo de EL PROTECTOR, que será más bien de relleno, igual que el siguiente, luego un cap de Navidad y luego... puede que otro de relleno o ya vuelva a empezar la acción, ya veré. El capítulo de relleno, tratará de algunas anécdotas de Kenshin, de algunas reflexiones internas... podría definirse como un cap de CONCIENCIACION. El segundo de ellos, tendra un tono más de humor, estando basado en la canción de los Mojinos Escozíos "queridos marsianos". Os recomiendo prácticamente cualquier canción de su nuevo disco, pues casi todas son buenísimas (me reí que más que en el concierto y eso es difícil...)

Me despido deseándoos un Próspero Año Nuevo, recomendandoos que veáis la serie ROMA, que en España emite Cuatro los Martes a las 22:00 y que los Reyes Magos se porten bien con todos vosotros. Cuidáos mucho.

Con un abrazo

se despide

michel 8 8 8


End file.
